


life is full of surprises

by 1001cranes



Series: Nemo - Phoenix Fields [5]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, M/M, Multi, nemo why are you like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-27 00:25:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14413689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1001cranes/pseuds/1001cranes
Summary: nemo has a crisis of sexuality.no, not that one.





	life is full of surprises

 

"You okay?"

That wasn't exactly an uncommon question lately. And not an unfair one, considering Nemo was currently trying to drink the tavern’s entire stock of red wine. 

"Peachy." Nemo didn’t look up at where Julian stood, at just the edge of the table. Didn’t ask how Julian had managed to find him. “Drinking.” 

“Let me rephrase. You don’t  _ look _ okay.”

  
Nemo shrugged. “Can’t help how I look, I guess.”

Julian drummed his fingers against the edge of the table, sharper, and this time Nemo looked up. “Seriously? You haven’t been back to the house. We got worried. If something’s bothering you -- if there’s a reason you’re here instead of there, whatever it is, you can tell me.”

"You'll laugh."

  
It wasn’t what Nemo had meant to say, but it was true all the same. 

Something twitched in Julian's face. "I mean, I could use a laugh. But I won't. I promise."

Nemo squinted up at him. Or -- it was something  _ like _ squinting. You couldn’t quite squint without eyes.

“Okay. Sure. You know what? Fine.” Nemo downed the rest of his wine. “I think I like girls. Women. Some-- women. I don't know. I thought I liked men, fairly nonspecifically, but now I think I also like women, fairly specifically, and I just. I don't know. It's weird. It's stupid."

There was a pause. Then Julian sat down on the bench next to him.

"That's not... stupid." he said. “I can see how it would be weird. But it’s not stupid.”

"It  _ feels _ stupid," Nemo said sullenly. "I always feel so  _ stupid _ . There's so much I don't know! I couldn't have  _ one thing _ figured out?” Nemo’s voice had reached an almost hysterical pitch that was lost in the din of the tavern around them. “I don't even like red wine! I had to keep drinking just to be sure!"

“Ooookay, you know what? Executive decision. Time to stop drinking wine.”

“Rude,” Nemo muttered, but he let Julian wrest the bottle away from him without putting up a fight. "Rude. Spectacularly unhelpful."

“It’s what I’m known for,” Julian said, far too agreeably. “Now are you coming back to the house? Please? Or getting a room here? So everyone knows where you are."

Nemo sighed.

“It’s terrible,” Julian said, straightfaced. “Having people who care.”

  
  
  


**If they’d kept drinking….**

"I mean, with Agrona... I sort of thought I was  _ kidding _ . But then there was Dania, and Bayla, and Sariel--"

"Sariel?!" 

"Yes,  _ Sariel _ , for fuck’s sake,” Nemo said, crankily. “You... I mean, she has that  _ thing _ inside her, you know? And it's scary, when it comes out. On top of regular Sariel scary. She’s your girlfriend, you know she’s scary hot. Scary hot is definitely a thing.”

"I mean. She’s -- yes? But Sariel and I aren't like that. So."

Nemo snorted. "it definitely  _ seems _ like you're like that. Maybe not  _ yet _ , or officially, or whatever the hell you want to call it. But you're like that."

  
  
  
  


**Maybe Nemo and Julian sleep together!**

Nemo, blearily, the next morning: "Well, definitely still into guys."

"... fuck’s sake."

  
  


**Maybe Julian tells Sariel!** **  
** **(‘cause they aaaaare like that…)**

"I slept with someone."

"Okay." Sariel's voice was calm and measured and that was either fine or really, really bad. "And you’re telling me this why?”

"It was Nemo? So, uh, kinda… important? I guess?”

Sariel stared at him. Then she sighed, put down her drink, and turned around fully in her chair.

“Alright. Explain.”

[does this end in Sariel masterminding a threesome PROBABLY]

  
  


**Nemo gets very drunk and Julian platonically tucks him into bed and talks about him with Sariel.**

"Nemo's having a crisis. But not like a jump in a cursed book crisis, so. It’s fine."

Sariel snorted - god, she’d probably hate that.  _ Snorted _ . Probably he should say she  _ huffed _ . "That doesn't make it seem like it's fine. That's a very  _ low bar _ ."

"It's fine! Really! I don’t -- I mean, he just confided in me for like, the second time ever. It’s kind of a big deal. And it’s like…. It’s honestly not a crisis, it’s just kind of embarrassing, or whatever. 

Sariel’s face cleared. "Oh," she said sympathetically. "About his crush on you?"

Julian fell off his chair.

[Julian _accidentally_ masterminds a threesome????]


End file.
